L'insaisissable et la fascinante
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Pwp yuri écrit en l'honneur d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour fêter ses vingt-et-un-ans ! Une rencontre sensuelle entre deux maîtresses femmes...


_Joyeux anniversaire à Elizabeth Mary Holmes, une auteure talentueuse et une amie étonnante... Plein de bisou Elizabeth, j'ai imaginé pour toi cette rencontre improbable. Tu sais que pour moi tu lui ressembles !_

 _Ce texte est un yuri !_

 _Un énorme merci à Atsamy pour ces corrections (et oui, deux, pour arriver à bout de toutes mes fautes !), merci ma belle !_

L'insaisissable et la fascinante.

Lady Heather serre contre sa poitrine la tête en amande effilée d'Irène. Leurs rouges à lèvres se confondent dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, néanmoins celui de Lady est un ton plus soutenu... Nous sommes aux premières loges d'une lutte câline et tendre. L'une, pose une main aux ongles carmin sur la chevelure brune de sa vis-à vis. Les deux femmes se ressemblent suffisamment pour que cela soit troublant, font-elles l'amour à leurs jumelles ? Lèchent-elles à la place de la peau de l'autre, la paroi froide et grise d'un miroir ? Lady Heather desserre légèrement les lacets du corset d'Irène, juste pour laisser la pointe rose du bout de ses seins dépasser et ses tétons frotter contre le tissu. Les beaux yeux clairs de son amante lui percent l'âme. Elle s'abandonne entre ses bras, laissant au pied de son lit immense et satiné les démons qui hantent sa vie.

"Je reprendrai ma cravache, ma vie et mes esclaves au sortir de votre lit. Je suis à vous pour l'instant ma Lady. Ô, ma douce parlez-moi, parlez-moi d'amour !"

De ses mains, elle sort ses seins, les offrant en coupe à ses lèvres. L'empreinte tatoue le mamelon de son rouge "la fascinante n°38" quand la belle maîtresse suce et lèche le téton qu'elle agace du bout de sa langue, lui faisant prendre la même teinte. Irène se sent perdre le contrôle à mesure que les lèvres de son sexe se gonflent et s'humidifient. Les perles de son string agacent terriblement la vallée de ses douces rondeurs pendant que, par devant, l'humide voracité avale le tissu. Et Lady Heather parle. De sa voix grave et douce à la fois, piquante et sensuelle, elle murmure à la blancheur fine des rondeurs d'Irène ses plus belles paroles d'amour. Déplaçant sa bouche sur le corps emperlé de sueur comme de la rosée sur un jardin fleuri de dentelle et de soie, elle souffle ses mots à la surface de la peau tendrement aimée.

"Voici que sur ma route à peine commencée,

Une panthère accourt, svelte, agile, élancée..."

La plus jeune se pâme de l'entendre et s'oublie dans sa voix, se retourne et s'offre, voulant lui faire voir aussi bien que son âme les recoins de son corps. Tandis que les rimes courent à ses oreilles.

"Comme on voit deux ramiers, que le désir convie,

Tendre vers le doux nid l'aile ouverte, affermie..."

Elle sait, la maligne, comment les dire, comment chuchoter tels ou tels mots pour les rendre indécents. Elle use et abuse du doux pouvoir qu'elle possède. Miss Adler gémit comme on chanterait. La bouche aux lèvres pleines de son aînée lui donne du désir et l'affole si bien qu'elle veut plus maintenant... Elle gémit comme on prierait... Lady Heather effleure de ses paumes ses cheveux et attire doucement ce visage aimé dans le creux de ses cuisses, pendant que de son index furtif elle écarte les plis humides de la soie, pour poser sur le bourgeon éclos le chaton de son doigt et masser doucement. D'Irène allongé sur le ventre elle ne voit plus que la longue chevelure éparse ressortant noire sur la blancheur de sa peau à elle, le dessin de son corps, les pentes douces de ses fesses et ses jambes qui se redressent dans l'air pour finir pointues dans ses talons.

"Et, portés par l'amour, de par les airs voler..."

Irène ne n'en peut plus, de toutes ses faveurs, il faut bien qu'elle en rende. De sa bouche gourmande, de ses dents expertes, elle saisit la délicate dentelle du boxer de l'amante, et dans la pénombre de l'entre-cuisse elle devine le sexe aux lèvres épilées. Du bout de sa langue elle commence d'abord par agacer le gracieux bouton. Puis elle ne résiste pas, elle l'insaisissable, elle lèche et se pourlèche du suc qui coule de cet antre soyeux. Elle l'affole, elle le sent car les mots de sa Lady se font plus hésitant. Sa voix tremble même par instant.

"Amour dont un cœur noble a peine à se défendre

Fit chérir mes attraits, aujourd'hui... vaine... cendre..."

Oh Dieu, c'est si bon, ces deux femmes qui s'étreignent, qui se frottent fiévreusement. Les gémissements de l'une étouffé dans la chair de l'autre qui susurre ses rimes au rythme des coups de langue. Voici le doux combat d'amour qui rassemble ces femmes qu'un continent sépare mais d'âmes si semblables.

"Amour qui nous contraint d'aimer quand... on nous aime,

De son bonheur à lui si fort... m'éprit moi-même,

Que cette ardeur... toujours me brûle,... tu le vois..."

Sa voix monte sur le dernier mot en un long miaulement qui l'emporte dans l'orgasme. Tout en hurlant son "vois", elle la touche plus fort et masse violemment le sexe offert et mûr. Lady Heather glisse alors son autre main qui rejoint la première en arrière. Elle glisse ses doigts aux ongles effilés dans la raie de ses fesses et pousse doucement les petites perles du string qui s'enfonce dans les chairs offertes. L'orgasme la laisse pantelante, épuisée, mais elle n'en oublie pas le plaisir qu'elle doit à sa belle. Elle la fait monter son Irène, lui donne le paradis du bout de ses doigts, la sent partir contre elle et dans un élan du corps, comme une convulsion qui secoue les deux femmes, l'une en miroir de l'autre. La soie et la dentelle se confondent enfin. Elle lui murmure alors de sa voix fatiguée et devenu si rauque, enfin ces quelques vers.

"Amour... à tous les deux nous a coûté la vie..."

Lady Heather, plongeant dans le regard bleu pâle qui donne à Irène son étrange visage, la reprend doucement dans ses bras . Les deux maîtresses mélangent alors leurs rouges dans un baiser langoureux, terminant ainsi la rencontre de leurs corps, de leurs cœurs affamés.

Fin.

 _L'insaisissable et la fascinante sont deux noms de rouges à lèvres, j'ai trouvé qu'ils correspondaient bien aux caractères des personnages._

 _Le poème que récite Lady Heather n'est pas de moi, malheureusement, ce sont des extraits de l'Enfer de Dante._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, laissez-moi un message..._


End file.
